Recessed electrical boxes are well-known. Such boxes are designed to be recessed in an opening in a wall or other building structure such that an actual electrical fixture (duplex, GFCI (Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter), switch, data jack, co-axial cable connector, etc.) is recessed into the wall and is not flush therewith as is normally the case.
Some recessed electrical boxes incorporate a cover thereon as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,832 and 5,171,939. Other such boxes include slots in the cover or the frame that permit a wire or cord to pass out of the box even when the cover is closed, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,946 and 6,737,576. While these and other recessed box designs are suitable for their intended purpose and provide a installation alternative for the user, due to their design, the screw heads used to affix the box to a structure are typically located on a flange that extends outwardly on the exterior of the box side wall. In order to mount the box to a structure, mounting screws are typically used which are received by mounting screw holes located on the flange. However because of the box design, the mounting screw heads are exposed and visible on the exterior of the box. The exposed screw heads do not provide a smooth appearance and may collect contaminants.